Episode 7393 (7th January 2016)
Plot Vanessa and Rhona return to find Adam and Johnny have gone. Adam explains to Victoria about the paperwork error on the DNA results. Victoria tries to make him see that he's running away with a baby that isn't his. Adam fails to accept this. Bernice is confused when Ashley arrives at Home Farm following an upset Gabby. He breaks the news to Bernice that he has vascular dementia. Gabby cries saying she can't be brave or strong and Ashley apologises for asking her to be. Vanessa and Rhona try to track Adam down at Butler's Farm but only find Pete and Moira. Vanessa explains to Moira about the paternity test being wrong and how Adam has now gone missing with Johnny and is not answering his phone. Jai seeks Leyla out and tries to get her to spend time with him again. She reveals that she can't because she has a boyfriend. Nikhil jumps in and pretends he is going out with Leyla. Jai is taken back but wishes them well. Ashley explains the situation to a teary Gabby and Bernice. The fallout from the paternity reveal continues in the pub as Vanessa and the Bartons try to find Adam. Priya and Rakesh overhear something is wrong and begin to worry. Kirin walks and Vanessa breaks the news to him that he is Johnny's father. Rakesh winces. As Vanessa leaves to continue hunting for Adam, Kirin struggles to come to terms with the news and walks out. Victoria fails in her attempts to get Adam to return home with Johnny and the pair check into a B&B for the night. Kirin finds Ross hiding away at the cricket pavilion and avoiding spending time with Moses. He informs Ross that he's just found out Johnny is his child. Laurel, Doug and Arthur gather in the pub for a meal and nervously wait for Ashley and Gabby to arrive. Pete comforts Moira as she gets upset at not being able to track down Adam or Cain. Arthur tells Marlon that Ashley has dementia and explains he'll help Laurel look after him. Ashley brings Gabby and Bernice along to the meal in an effort for them all to spend some quality time together. Marlon is floored by Ashley's news and blabs to Nicola, believing she already knew. She is equally shocked. Arthur reveals to Laurel and Ashley that he told Marlon about Ashley. Leyla agrees to keep up the pretense that Nikhil is her boyfriend to warn Jai off for good. Rakesh tries his best to keep away from Leyla, remembering that she let him in to Tug Ghyll when he brought round the original test results. Priya tells him she can't wait for it to all come crashing down and warns him to tell Kirin the truth or she'll finish with him. Marlon agrees to keep Ashley's secret but Nicola receives she already called Jimmy and informed him. Ashley tries to look positively, saying at least now he won't have to hide his symptoms. Nicola tries to find out from Laurel whether she actually got back with Ashley because she loves him or through pity. Laurel assures her that is not the case. Victoria privately phones Vanessa and assures her Johnny is safe and that Adam needs some time with him as he is terrified she will stop him seeing him. She tells Vanessa they will return tomorrow. Vanessa warns her that she's got until midday to make sure they do or she's phoning the police. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast None. Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road *Home Farm Dining room, stairs and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *David's Shop - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Woodside Bed & Breakfast - Exterior and interior *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,830,000 (27th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes